Night Visitor
by Awalkert
Summary: Rocky can't seems to sleep, a certain green-eyed girl on his head.


**A/N: Whowee! New story! It's longer this time. I know, I know, but I couldn't resist to write some MollyxRocky, they're just too…cute, is the rod I'm searching for? I always wanted to write MM fanfiction, but never had the courage (or the archive) to do it. Now you're all gonna be full of my fanfics! *laughs evilly***

**Oh, BTW. The part where he calls her 'marshmallow' is just a mere traduction of my language; you see, I'm not a born english speaker, so that's what 'Nube de azucar' means, which he calls her in the second book, remember :)  
><strong>

**But then again, ISheartandsoul doesn't own anything but the fic u.u Lady Byng does. I wish I owned something... Totally wouldn't mind to own Rocky and Micky, but that's jut me… And the song 'I swear this time I mean it' is Mayday Parade's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and our favorite Scarlet boy was on his bed at Briesville Park, staring at the ceiling. As usual, his mind was a solemn disaster of lyrics to write, things to do, among other stuff. He couldn't understand how he was so clam all the time, but then he thought what could be the reason.<p>

Rocky laughed silently. Why every thought of his drove back to her?

Her. With all sincerity, his most precious person. His one-and-only best friend, who he had cleared all confused feelings about at age 11. He knew what he felt about the green-eyed girl, and as he continued thinking, he sat up and stared as his guitar.

No. He had already tried. She only congratulated him about writing a good song, but never understood the meaning behind.

Will she ever realize? Will his songs help him out?

He didn't know.

Rocky got up from his bed and went outside his room, with only one place in his mind.

He opened the door silently, and sneaked inside.

There she was, in all her glory, sleeping quietly. He saw how steady her breathing was, the quiet rise and fall of her chest.

He got close.

Oh, if only his easiness with words would help him this time. But, with her, every single word in his vocabulary disappeared, and he was speechless. He smiled, thinking how did he managed all these years of being best fiends.

He sat on her bed and stared at her. He got closer to her, and cursed his right hand, who gave itself the permission of caressing her rosy cheek.

He smiled wider, and sighed.

-Oh, marshmallow, if only I could write a perfect song, just for you, I would, and I would sing it to you at night where you're tangled in your sleep. I just can't find the right words…

He smiled again. What he just said was perfect! He got up silently and ran to his room, so he could write it down. Perfect. He only needed music.

* * *

><p>It was 3 a.m., and here he was. In her room again, with a guitar. You could easily see his intentions.<p>

But he left his guitar on the floor and sat down on her bed. He began humming. Singing low. Closed eyes.

_So I'll sing a melody, and hope to God she's listening_

_Singing softly while I sing_

_I'll be your memories, your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right._

A hand posed in top of his.

-That was beautiful Rock.

-Molly? I-I'm-I-I-sorry if I waked you up.

-Hey, you know I'm always awake when you're playing something. I promised, didn't I?

-We were five, and I had just learned to play guitar.

-And it's 3 a.m.-she answered-Sleepless night? What's the matter?

-How do you know something's up?

-You just don't show me a song at 3 a.m. while sleeping. And I'm your best friend. I know.

She smiles. He knows she's right. No one knows him better than her, but of course he's never told her that.

-I'll tell you later. I think I'm sleepy again. See you at morning Molly.

-Sleep here

He turned round, perplexed.

-What?

-Sleep here- she repeats- With me. I was having a nightmare again.

-The bubble?

She nods. He sighs.

-Ok. But that doesn't mean I'm taking tonight's turn off- he said, remembering his job he shared with her brother- Who else could defend you from your bad dreams better than me, huh?

She smiles again. He jumps on her bed and held out his arm. She snuggles closer. All he hopes is for her not to feel his quick heartbeat.

She closes her eyes and seems quickly asleep.

After some time, he whispers- It's all on the song, green eyes. Please understand this time.

* * *

><p>Rocky fell asleep. He did not see a smile on her lips.<p>

It was long, but it took years to come to the truth.

All Molly knew was that she too had something to tell Rocky on the morning.


End file.
